Sweater
by PurpleCranberi
Summary: AU.A trade between a sweater and a shirt means a lot more than anyone would know. Good thing it's being taken care of so it's owner can relax, knowing that when he comes home, it'll be there for him. KandaxLavi, One-Shot


**Summary: **AU.A trade between a sweater and a shirt means a lot more than anyone would know. Good thing it's being taken care of so it's owner can relax, knowing it will always be there. KandaxLavi, one-shot.

**Warnings: **Boyxboy. Cursing, fluff (tons!) and some angst. Slight OCC, but I tried my best.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D. Gray - Man. If I did, Lavi would be kept for my own personal enjoyment.

I felt like being fluffy so this is what I come up with. Believe it or not this is not based upon Dear John, but was inspired by a song. I'll tell you at the end, maybe you'll recognize which song as you read. Who knows?

The summary, I'm still iffy with, but I can live with it….maybe. We'll see.

Thanks to my beautiful beta and friend, Danybel.

On with the story!

* * *

**OoOoOo**

**S**weater  
**B**y **P**urple**C**ranberi  
**B**eta: **D**anybel-**H**aine

**OoOoOo**

**April 18****th**** 2009**

Yu Kanda stood in the doorway of his and his boyfriend's shared bedroom, watching with indifference, as his boyfriend darted around the room, searching for clothes to be placed inside the open luggage bag that was on their bed.

It wasn't often that Kanda felt lost, but this was one of those times. He had no idea what to say to the redhead that was riffling with different hangers and tossing clothing onto the bed. What could you possibly say to someone who was leaving?

'Please stay,' sounded desperate, even if Kanda was desperate and terrified, his Lavi was not supposed to ever know how much it terrified him to be away from him. He had to be strong, and support his decisions-even when he was against them.

After all it wasn't Lavi's fault for leaving which just made it harder for Kanda to stare impassively as the redhead shouted a line of colour curses as he hit his knee on the bedpost.

Kanda turned away from watching his lover start to actually organize his clothes and place them diligently into the suitcase, trying to conserve as much space as possible.

He knew how the apartment would be without the redhead's boisterous voice echoing off the walls. Without his laughter and constant hugs that were unannounced. He was especially going to hate how empty the bedroom would be without the redhead; he could already feel the space next to him being cold, only the smell of Lavi clinging to the bed sheets reminding Yu that he had someone out there.

"Damn," came a grunt from within the bedroom, causing Kanda to shake off the feeling of loneliness that was creeping up on him, and the desperate feeling of kidnapping his lover and tying him down demanding he never even contemplate the idea of leaving him behind. That option was not ruled out yet.

"Yu! Have you seen my passport?" His voice hollered, making Kanda wince. Lavi obviously didn't realize that he was just in the doorway.

"Tch, idiot." Kanda replied, and took a few steps into the room, watching as Lavi's eye focused on him, the eye patch perfectly in place through all the fuss of packing, but his hair was a ruffled mess.

"I didn't see you there, Yu!" the redhead replied, smiling brightly easily outshining the sun. That smile that Lavi constantly showered on Kanda reminded him of why he loved the redhead.

"Hn," he replied and his dark grey eyes darted around the messy room, before he refocused on his lover who was still staring at him with a calculating eye. Kanda got the distinct feeling that Lavi knew how hard it was to watch him leave.

"It's on the table by the door," he said pointing out over his shoulder and into the hallway.

"Ah that's right!" the redhead replied and stood up, dusting off his legs.

"What made you think it'd be under the bed?" Kanda asked, his voice perfectly flat -with no hints of how it was physically bothering him being inside their room- when one was going to be gone for a year.

"Heh, thought I might have dropped it in my rush," the redhead sheepishly replied, scratching his cheek before sauntering out of the room and into the hallway to get his passport.

Kanda watched him leave, sighing and sitting on the bed. The room looked bare, though not a lot was different. Just missing clothes, and a few small unimportant things.

The room wasn't very personalized to begin with, but Lavi insisted on having a few things to brighten it up, claiming Kanda was too boring; so there were a few pictures scattered throughout the room. Kanda noticed one was missing.

Kanda stood and walked to the dresser and smiled, the picture of him and Lavi standing together was there. It wasn't the greatest picture ever, he looked as though he wanted to destroy the photographer, but Lavi looked beautiful.

He always did.

He sighed and smiled, turning to the empty space beside their photo where a picture was supposed to be. It was the photo of their friends standing in the quad of their university, just in front of the fountain that was missing. It had all of them in it, Allen Walker was standing in the middle while Lavi and himself where at the corner of the picture, holding hands -though done very discreetly, the camera had picked it up. Lavi had grabbed onto his hand at the last second, and if the slight annoyed face on Kanda said anything, he did not appreciate that gesture.

He never understood Lavi's obsession with photographs, but he also was now grateful for it. While he was gone, Kanda didn't think he could be in a room without at least one picture of Lavi.

He turned his attention towards the closet, the doors still open showing how little clothes were actually left.

Though something caught his eye.

Kanda walked towards the closet, pushing the doors aside more so he can clearly see it.

It was Lavi's favourite sweater still hanging while the majority of his other clothes were missing. How could the redhead overlook his favourite hoodie?

Kanda took out the cardinal red sweater, with two white letters, H.U, blazed across the chest. He rubbed his fingers through the cotton material wondering why Lavi loved this sweater so much.

Yu smirked as he sat on the bed, the sweater pooling in his lap. Hevlaska University is where they met, and later became boyfriends and lovers. Lavi had this sweater for as long as Kanda could remember, and for some reason seeing the redhead leaving it behind made something in Kanda's stomach churn. It seemed fundamentally wrong.

Lavi walked back into the room, smiling at his boyfriend -who was sitting beside the suitcase with his favourite sweater in his lap. "Thanks Yu, I would have torn the house apart looking for it!" he chirped and sat down besides Kanda.

Kanda didn't respond but his eyes flickered to Lavi before refocusing on the sweater.

"Are you leaving this behind?" His voice came out strong and stoic but there was a tinge of concern.

"Yup! Only seemed fair," the redhead replied taking the sweater and putting it on, "but I'm wearing it to the airport," he smiled, something glinting in his eye.

"Fair?" Kanda asked, raising an elegant eyebrow at the redhead's answer.

"Yup," the redheads nodded, and kissed Kanda on the cheek before jumping off the bed and smiling, "let's get going. I can't miss my flight!" he proclaimed and zipped up the sweater showcasing the letters proudly.

"Hn." The dark-haired male responded, sweeping his hair behind his shoulder before taking the suitcase off the bed, while Lavi grabbed the duffle bag that was sitting by the bathroom door.

**OoOoOo**

It was twenty-seven minutes later and they were sitting on the plastic blue chairs that decorated the terminal before the check-in counter.

"Yu," Lavi turned to his lover, watching as the sun illuminated his dark blue hair. Lavi smirked, his one emerald eye crinkling in amusement, as his lover gave him a questioning look, "I have a request to make before I go."

"What?" he replied, and watched as Lavi smiled and closed his eye.

"Give me the shirt you're wearing."

Kanda blinked and regarded his boyfriend with a calm expression. He couldn't be that much of an idiot….could he?

After Lavi waited for Kanda to respond, he opened his eye and stared happily at his dark haired lover, "chop, chop, I haven't got all day." He huffed and crossed his arms, blocking the letters on the sweater.

"You realize I'm still wearing my shirt?" Grey eyes stared back into the green one that was full of joy and amusement.

"Yes, I do." Lavi replied and took a step forward, invading Kanda's personal space. He ignored some of the people that seemed to stop and stare at them.

"You really are an idiot," he replied with a half sigh before turning his grey eyes towards some of the other travelers that were inside the terminal.

"I'm giving you my sweater to keep safe for when I come home," Lavi huskily replied and kissed Kanda gently on the lips, before stepping back and smiling at his lover.

Kanda stared at the man in front of him, and he didn't have a reply. He stared into Lavi's one green eye and he could see the words that weren't spoken. 'I'll be back, I'm not leaving you.'

Lavi grinned unzipped his sweater, showing that he was wearing nothing underneath it. _When had he changed?_ Kanda vaguely thought, staring at the toned stomach that was being displayed for him.

"Fine," Kanda whispered out before surveying the area, and once he was sure that nobody was watching he pulled off his dress-shirt. He winced slightly when one of the buttons got caught in his air, but he freed it and handed it over to his waiting boyfriend's hands.

Lavi smiled sweetly, and handed his red sweater over, before unbuttoning the shirt and sliding his arms through the sleeves and re-buttoning it. The entire time from the corner of his eye, he watched his lover hastily pull the sweater on and zip it up.

"I expect my sweater back, Yu." Lavi said and his emerald eye held mirth as he leaned in and gave a loving kiss to Kanda before he skipped off to check in.

Kanda watched his lover skip off and smiled, inhaling Lavi's scent. Kanda was going to keep this sweater safe, as long as Lavi was going to be safe.

_Please don't leave me alone. _

**August 21****st**** 2009**

Kanda had just gotten home from an agonizing day at work. Sometimes people were just idiots, and he happened to seem to be taking all their calls today.

He placed his keys in the bowl by the door as a sickeningly loud 'thunk' was heard through the small apartment.

It was hard to get through not having Lavi the first two weeks, and now it was getting into a small usual dull robotic routine.

Go to work, come home, eat, watch television, and sleep. Repeat the next day.

Allen and his girlfriend, Road, had stopped by a few times already to ensure that he wasn't dead. Even his old girlfriend-turned-friend Lenalee popped by to scold him, telling him how unhealthy it was not to be leaving the four walls of his home.

He grimaced as he saw his answering machine light flashing. Probably one of them, or maybe it was Daisya inviting him to one of his numerous soccer matches that he has been refusing since Lavi left (not that he accepted them before, but Lavi had always insisted on going).

Bypassing the machine all together, Kanda slipped into their –his- bedroom and changed his clothes, replacing them with something more comfortable to wear as he watched television.

His grey eyes remained on the closet before he dejectedly sighed and walked over to the doors, pulling them apart.

He snatched the red sweater that had the letters H.U stitched in the front and put it on over his white wife-beater.

Hugging it close, he could smell the lingering scent of Lavi. It wasn't something that could be described but that solely belonged to the redhead. Taking a deep breath and dragging his feet back out of the room, he went to the living room.

The phone began to ring, and without having to move he picked it up and checked the caller I.D

'Unknown.'

He groaned and pressed the talk button anyway, "Hello," came his clipped tone as he sunk into the leather couch.

"I hate this place," Lavi's soft voice fluttered through the receiver of the phone, causing Kanda to promptly sit up and stare with wide eyes at the opposite wall.

"Lavi," Kanda whispered. His hands suddenly felt sweaty and his heart was beating erratically, and his mind had shut down after he heard his lover's soft voice.

Kanda closed his eyes, and he could almost picture his lover plastered with dirt and grim, his hair a sick colour of red and brown while his emerald eye was dimmed.

"I miss your smile," the soft voice continued, "I miss your face, your eyes," the voice floated off and some yelling could be heard in the background making Kanda lower his eyes to the floor.

He'd give anything to trade places with Lavi and take away the pain in his voice and the pain that was probably reflecting in his eye.

"I mailed you a letter before I went to work," Kanda replied, feeling his hands shaking but thankfully his voice was even. He needed to change the topic; he didn't want to think about what was happening over there.

That's how they had kept in contact; through letters, because phone calls were rarities over in Iraq. Even though Lavi wasn't a solider he was not allowed extra luxuries just because he was a bookman, strictly there recording history.

In those four months, three days and thirteen hours that Lavi left, Kanda had only received four letters. Two of them were smudged with dirt and sand that made it hard to make out the words, plus Lavi seemed to be shaking while writing the letters-the strokes were uneven.

He wished he could have taken that hand in his' and kissed it until it stopped shaking, but he was on the other side of the planet. He was suffering alone in the deafening silence of their apartment.

Lavi chuckled, and Kanda felt his heart crack a bit at the sound. God, he missed the redhead.

"That'll be here in about three weeks," Lavi sighed sadly and started to fiddle with something nearby.

Kanda nodded, and swallowed thickly. He knew it took a long time to get letters to the soldiers and probably equally as long to get it to the others present in site, namely Lavi.

"I'll be home soon," Lavi ended lamely his voice sounding distant with hope dripping in each word.

"I'll be here," Kanda replied softly as he heard Lavi whisper out a sad 'I love you,' before the dial tone met Kanda's ear.

"I love you more than you know," he sighed and hung the phone up as well, sitting back into the sofa and pulling the sweater to his nose , enjoying the smell of Lavi surrounding him.

**February 11****th**** 2010**

The stack of letters that Lavi held within his trunk was growing and he smiled at each one of them, holding the newest one he just got closely to his chest before placing it beside a large pile that was specifically dedicated to Kanda.

He looked around the bunkroom, and noticed people chatting happily to each other, and the distant sounds of a card game going on. He never really adjusted to this place, and he didn't want to.

The redhead closed the trunk silently and sat atop of it, his eye memorizing everything in the area.

He remembered everything he's seen since he had gotten there, and that is one of the reasons why he hated his photographic memory. Sure he boasted about it when he was studying for exams in University but now he wish he never had it.

Death was trivialized here, but it had to be. If you grew attached to every unknown stranger, woman or child you saw dead you would be insane. It wasn't Guerrilla warfare, but it still didn't mean that innocent people were left out of the battle.

"Bookman Lavi!" a voice boomed from the front of the bunkroom, causing the redhead to swing his attention to the one commanding it.

"Your turn," the man smiled, and Lavi never felt so scared and happy at the same time.

They had told the camp that they would be getting phone privileges this month because they were unable to get them during Christmas (an overload to the system left them unable to make any calls) or New Year's (system still wasn't fixed).

He was going to be allowed his phone call, and he knew exactly he was going to call. He jumped off the trunk and smiled as he passed a few of the men who were still waiting for their turn.

The room he was led to was small and well kept, with the phone sitting in the middle of a table. The man who escorted him inside told him he had fifteen minutes and proceeded to close the door behind him, giving Lavi privacy.

With shaking hands Lavi picked up the small-corded phone and sat on the chair before him before calling Kanda.

The phone rang a few times, he glanced at the clock and scrunched his nose up. It would be around ten in the morning for Kanda, he was probably at work.

However just as Lavi was sure the answering machine was going to pick it up, he heard the familiar grunt and mumble of his lover.

"What?," Lavi smiled and shook his head, "I mean hello." Kanda corrected and Lavi smiled.

"Yu, it's impolite to answer with a 'what'." Lavi responded and started to tap his fingers against the dirty desk, he sighed, wishing he were wearing Kanda's shirt. It eased his anxiety.

"Lavi," the voice softly spoke, a voice that Lavi treasured and didn't get to hear often. He smiled and glanced at the clock again, before shifting in his seat.

"Yeah," he replied unsure of how to direct a conversation from here. Last time he spoke to Kanda he had said how he hated it here, making him clench his fist. He didn't mean to say it, he just had seen something gruesome and he wanted Kanda there to hold him and protect him from the images that were burned into his memories.

He placed his arm around his stomach as some sort of way to hugging himself before he debated on whether to ask why the longhaired male was still home on a workday but decided that he didn't care as long as he heard Kanda's voice.

"How are you?" came a small reply on Kanda's end and Lavi smiled a bit, watching the clock's second hand moving around.

"I sweat a lot, smell of dirt, and have been eating whatever is given to me in a mysterious brown goop. But other than that, no complaints," Lavi replied with a hint of humour masking the pain, but he knew Kanda would know better.

"Hn," was the reply and Lavi actually laughed, loudly and clenched his stomach tightly reminding him that if Kanda were here, he'd be wiping away the small amount of tears that gathered at the corner of his eye.

"It's been so long since I heard that," Lavi rasped out and smiled genuinely at the wall, picturing Kanda in the empty space in front of him, with his own soft smile on his lips as they took in each other's appearance.

Lavi cleared his throat and watched the clock show him it had been ten minutes since he had been directed to that room. Not wanting the clock to dictate how long he had left he turned his attention to his combat boots and sighed.

"I feel naked without your shirt," Lavi softly spoke into the phone, adjusting it so that it wouldn't stick to his sweaty shoulder.

"Not wearing it?" was the reply, followed by a shuffling sound and a closing of a door, probably their bedroom.

"No, had to take it off when I was watching from the sidelines," the part of how important it was not to get dirty was left unsaid as a silence hung in the air.

"Well I'm wearing your sweater, Lavi," came a small reply and Lavi smiled at the image of Kanda wearing the too big sweater. He felt the tears start to slightly dribble down his face; he really missed his boyfriend.

"I'll be home soon," Lavi ended, cursing himself for using the same ending but at the same time trying to convince himself that he would be.

"Happy early Valentine's day," Lavi rushed out and just as he was about to hang up the phone, he heard Kanda whisper out an 'I love you,' and then the dial tone followed.

Lavi stared at the wall as a knock on the door was heard, as small tears hit the dirty table.

'I love you too.'

**June 6****th**** 2010 **

The room was filled with friends, most of them Lavi's, and other people who had decided that Kanda needed some cheering up.

It had been over a year since his boyfriend had left to go record the war in Iraq. He was past his due date to come back. His recent letter explained that something had come up but he'd be home soon.

That phrase, "I'll be home soon" struck a nerve inside Kanda. The words were now hollow and it seemed to make his stomach churn with the never-ending feeling that his love could be bleeding to death at the side of a road.

Shaking his thoughts of a dead Lavi he turned his attention to Miranda, who was timidly giving a speech on how wonderful it has been working with Kanda, while Allen barked out how preposterous that was.

Kanda glared at him, watching as Road laughed along with him and Lenalee seemed content on chuckling as well.

Daisya was relaxing on the couch, while Marie was sitting beside him nodding to some of the things the soccer player was spewing.

The room was filled with music, laughter and friends, but Kanda couldn't help but keep letting his gaze flicker to the window.

It was raining and he was wearing Lavi's sweater, (he hadn't wanted to but Daisya had spotted it and forced him into wearing it, claiming that way Lavi was sort of with them through that sweater). Kanda had come attached to how comfortable it was, even if every trace amount of Lavi's special scent were gone. He didn't care, it was something very precious to him and if Lavi wasn't here, then he settled for his sweater as the next best thing.

Kanda felt the couch dip a bit, and look to his right and left to see that the twins had sat beside him. Jasdero and Devito Who the heck invited these people?

"What are you doing sulking in a corner, alone?" Devito asked, running a hand through his raven hair.

Kanda didn't bother to answer and glanced ahead, ignoring the two as best as he possibly could.

"You know, they bought you a cake!" Jasdero exclaimed, bouncing excitedly on the couch, which resulted in a Kanda glaring.

"It's strawberry short cake," Devito replied with bored tone.

"Why did they even buy it?" Jasdero asked, as he stopped bouncing like an idiot. He placed both his hands on his knees and regarded his twin, "it's not like he'll care or cut it." The blond huffed and leaned back.

"Probably not," Devito replied and looked at Kanda who was still attempting to ignore them, "but Walker thought it would be a good idea." Devito ended with a roll of his eyes. Everyone knew that the twins held a grudge against Allen, but nobody really knew the details, nor actually cared.

"Well, they bought candles and everything," Jasdero replied and smirked, "wonder what you'll wish for." He stood up, patting Kanda on the shoulder before walking off, his brother sighing and trailing after him.

'What I'd wish for', he thought and closed his eyes, a few things ran through his head but there was one thing he wanted above else.

An image of Lavi overtook his mind and he opened his eyes, watching everyone starting to gather in the small kitchen of the apartment, someone fussing with the fridge.

He knew exactly what he wanted, and it would be the best birthday present anyone could offer him.

_Come back home safely, you stupid rabbit. _

**July 2****nd**** 2010**

It was nearing midnight when Kanda sighed and turned the television off. The apartment hadn't changed since Lavi left, but he had. He hardly spoke to anyone willingly. It seemed that Allen and Lenalee made it their personal job to ensure that he was eating and sleeping-at the request of Lavi. He had apparently sent them letters asking them to make sure that Kanda was taking care of himself.

It was unfair that Lavi could request that but Kanda had nobody to ask to keep an eye on Lavi for him.

His heart clenched, it had been two weeks since he last gotten a letter from Lavi and he had once again ended it with 'I'll be home soon.'

Kanda had made a mental note to go buy a dictionary once his redhead returned. He obviously had no idea what the definition of soon was; plus the dictionary he wanted to buy was going to be huge-that way he could leave a mark once he threw it at the redhead. That'd show him for making Kanda wait so long.

The date of May 10th 2010 was highlighted and circled in a big red marker on the calendar Lavi had bought, but it had come and gone and Lavi still wasn't home. He was supposed to be home by then, and his gut hurt at the thought of his lover staying in hell any longer than necessary.

He shifted and stared at the sweater he was wearing, before sighing and trying to inhale the scent of Lavi that wasn't there anymore. It had faded long ago, but he still tried to see if it was there.

He could remember the day that Lavi had announced that he was going to go on one last mission for his old guardian in gathering data for the war. Kanda had protested immediately, and it turned into a very heated argument, ending with him sleeping on the couch for a week.

He smiled and curled closer to the couch, clutching the sweater desperately.

_Come back home. Be safe. I love you._

He drifted off to sleep.

**OoOoOo**

Lavi smiled as he saw the familiar room. Even in the dark, it seemed like nothing changed and he was thankful for that-he had enough change to last a lifetime.

He closed the door softly behind him, noticing it was nearing two in the morning. He glanced around the foyer and placed his suitcase down by the door, and gently slid his keys into the bowl where Kanda's keys were.

He trudged into the living room and froze noticing that his lover was fast asleep on the leather couch, curled inwards holding onto Lavi's sweater.

He looked down at his own clothing, he had purposely worn Kanda's shirt today knowing he was going to see him. He felt anxious and a tad nervous, after all, he hadn't seen the man of his dreams in over a year-as much as he trusts the man, there was always a small hint of doubt.

After all, he was gone for over a year, and too many people in that hellhole had experience the loss of love.

Lavi set down the duffel bag by the edge of the couch. He analyzed his boyfriend and smiled. In a year the man had kept his hair long, and it took all of Lavi's strength not to take the man resting on the couch into his arms and tell himself that he was still here and this was real and not one of the many dreams he has had of this moment.

But instead he opted to kneeling down before Kanda, brushing aside a few of his dark blue bangs, making Kanda's face scrunch from the sensation.

Giving in, Lavi kissed his forehead, very carefully afraid that his touch would shatter Kanda and reveal this all to be a dream. But once his lips came to a solid pale forehead he smiled just as Kanda released a content sigh in his sleep.

He stood back up and arched his back hearing it pop before he heard a muffled voice call his name. Lavi turned back to Kanda to see grey eyes blinking up to him trying to adjust.

"Lavi?" he asked again this time his voice a little stronger and not hazed by sleep.

"I'm home." Lavi replied and watched realization flash across black irises before his grey eyes met Lavi's emerald one.

"Finally," the man sighed before pulling Lavi down onto the couch in a heap and holding him tightly against his chest.

"Never again, that was way too long." He muttered into red hair and Lavi nodded, clutching onto Kanda.

He had missed being held, he'd had so many cravings of just telling the majors to go fuck themselves so that he could board the next flight home and just touch Kanda, to smell him, to hear his voice and see his eyes. It physically hurt not having him at his side.

Lavi smiled and buried his head into Kanda's shoulder as Kanda ran his hands though Lavi's damp hair. The rain prattling on the windows went unnoticed to the two men.

"This isn't a dream," he mumbled and took a deep breath making Lavi shiver and the sensation of hot breath on his shoulder.

"No it's not." Lavi smiled and closed his eye, just listening to Kanda repeat that he was never allowed to leave again.

"I'm glad you're safe," Kanda whispered before pushing Lavi off of him a bit to ensure that he was indeed unharmed.

Kanda nodded to himself before he pulled Lavi down again, making their noses touch before giving into his desire and kissing him passionately.

He licked Lavi's lips, craving to taste his redhead, and once Lavi parted his lips Kanda slid his tongue inside, desperate for the taste of his lover, enjoying the small moan that came from his lover as well.

He nipped and sucked on Lavi's lips before pulling away, watching Lavi's one emerald eye shine with love.

"As much as I love seeing you in my sweater," Lavi smiled and licked at Kanda's neck, "All I want to do is get you out of it."

Before anyone could blink Kanda had pulled Lavi down for another kiss, while trying to pull off the white dress shirt that he had given to Lavi over a year ago. He recognized it immediately, and was happy that Lavi kept it after all this time.

"I knew you would come back to me," Kanda muttered out while slowly kissing down Lavi's now exposed chest.

"Was there any doubt?" Lavi replied playing with a strand of dark blue hair, smiling as Kanda ignored his question.

"After all my favourite sweater was at home for me."

Kanda smiled and kissed his belly button, understanding what he meant by that. He had come to the realization as well a while ago, with the help of Lenalee who loved hidden meanings in the smallest things.

"I know." Kanda replied, placing his head against Lavi's chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was strong, it was there, it was _real._

The main purpose of a sweater is to keep you warm. Yu Kanda was warmer than a cotton sweater any day of the week, not just in the bedroom, but he warmed Lavi's heart, and soul.

"Could you get any more cheesier you stupid rabbit," he smiled softly and closed his eyes and Lavi just chuckled and ran his fingers through his silky hair.

Lavi chuckled, pushed away from his lover and smiled down at him.

"Yeah," he smiled and raised his eyebrows, "Now, about you getting out of my sweater."

**E**nd

* * *

I hope you enjoy it; feedback is always welcomed and enjoyed! I hope they weren't too OCC, but I tried my best for this type of story with the two of them.

Overly cheesy, and fluffy, I know. But I wanted it that way. According to my beta the cheese tried to kill her. If it has done this too you as well, my job here is complete.

And doesn't the summary make sense now? :P

And the song…..is a secret ;)

Penny for your thoughts?


End file.
